En brazos de la oscuridad
by Hoshikyo
Summary: Debió de suponer que ese oscuro y hermoso lugar albergaba muchos secretos y preguntas: ¿Quiénes eran esos seis apuestos jóvenes? ¿A caso existen los vampiros? ¿Y quién es esa chica rubia de ojos tristes? Pero tal vez la pregunta más importante era: ¿Por qué él no dejaba de mirarla? Todo iba a cambiar para ella, desde su vida hasta la manera de verla.
1. La nueva Novia

_Buenos días a todos._

_Decidí comenzar una historia respectiva a este anime ya que estuve buscando y, por desgracia, son pocas las que hay en español T_T (Y mi inglés es en verdad horrible). Es por eso que decidí crear una yo. Trataré de que los personajes se adhieran a sus personalidades y no obligarlos a hacer algo que nunca harían._

_La protagonista es un OC (Aún no me tiren tomates), y la razón es porque no me agrada mucho Yui, es demasiado... etto... mejor solo digo que no es la clase de personaje que me gustan. Además el otro protagonista será mi vampiro favorito, y no será Ayato (Por más que me guste ese sexy vampiro *-*), pero sí habrá un ligero YuixAyato ya que no pienso sacar a la adorable rubia, por más que me exaspere :3 Del vampiro del que estoy hablando, como creo que se han dado cuenta, es de Shu._

_Sin más que añadir o agregar, les dejo con la historia cuya cantidad de capítulos aún no tengo asegurado pero si les puedo asegurar un final._

_¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p>—Por favor, Srta. Sasaki, ya casi llegamos<em>— <em>anunció el chofer al ver mi rostro deprimido.

Solté un suspiro. Una nueva vida... una nueva familia. No entendía ni pizca de nada, ni siquiera una minuciosa parte del plan de mi _madre. _Mi padre había fallecido hace cuestión de dos meses, y su mujer, una vieja arpía, me había informado que me mudaría con unos amigos suyos.

Me lo quitó todo. Mi hogar, mi hermano, mis objetos preciados, mi herencia por la muerte de mi padre... en resumen, mi vida entera. Enfurecí cuando me dijo que me marcharía, no tenía derecho alguno sobre mi vida, por más que la ley dijera otra cosa. Sabía que ella no tramaba nada bueno cuando mi padre me la presentó como su _futura mujer _y mi _futura madre._

Si tan solo mi verdadera madre estuviera aquí y no enterrada 3 metros bajo tierra, como estaba mi padre ahora, no habría pasado esto. Además mi pequeño hermano se había quedado con la arpía esa, debía volver por él y marcharnos lejos de ella, lejos de todo.

El auto frenó frente a una antigua casa, pero no le presté mucha atención ya que salí disparada hacia adelante con el quipaje y todo. Nunca se me daba muy bien acordarme de las cosas, principalmente del cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Se ecuentra bien, Srta. Sasaki?— me preguntó el chofer. Yo solo asentí desde el piso del coche.

Salí con el chofer cargando mi equipaje. Era une hermosa mansión, aunque me dio un poquito de miedo al ver tanta grandeza, pero se podía apreciar perfectamente el estilo antiguo y el exquisito jardín que poseía. El chofer me acompañó hasta la entrada. Comenzó a llover.

—Buena suerte— me deseó antes de dejar mis maletas a mi lado y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Tomé mis maletas y toqué repetidas veces la puerta. Nada. Toqué nuevamente y estas se abrieron.

Miré a ambos lados antes de adentrarme. El salón era exquisito, pero tanta elegancia me intimidó mucho más que el exterior.

— ¿Hola?— pregunté mientras me adentraba aún más.— ¿Hay alguien aquí? Soy Sasaki Yuriko, me esperaban... o eso creo— añadí en voz baja.

Sentí una fría corriente de aire por detrás de mi cabeza. Me di vuelta con el corazón en la boca, y tal fue mi sorpresa al verme frente a un joven de cabellos lila y un osito de peluche entre sus brazos. Sus ojos lilas, al igual que su cabello, me miraban de forma inquisitiva. Me alejé un par de pasos pero él se acercó.

—Etto... hola— saludé haciendo una reverencia.— Mi nombre es...

—Yuriko, lo sé— me cortó sin desviar su mirada de mi.

—Ho, me estaban esperando...

—No.— negó acercándose un paso más.— Lo gritaste cuando entrarse. No es una chica muy lúcida ¿Verdad, Teddy?

Me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de que le estaba hablando a su osito de peluche. Eso era raro, ese chico era raro... esta casa era rara. Raro, raro, todo raro.

Le sonreí de la forma más amistosa que pude, muy a pesar de que presencia en verdad me incomodaba.

—Eres falsa— no preguntó, directamente lo sentenció.— Me temes, te incomodo... prefieres estar a millones de kilómetros de mi.

¿Qué iba a responder? Si, me aterras y es por eso que prefiero mantenerme a una distancia prudente... no, no creo que eso le agrade, ni a él ni a nadie.

—No es verdad— musité.

Es increíble como una palabra puede desatar tanta ira. El joven me miró con ojos fieros, como si estuviera a punto de matarme de la forma más lenta y dolorosa. Retrocedí un par de pasos hasta llegar al primer escalón de esa mansión.

— ¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo escapas ante mi mirada?!— gritó saltando sobre mi. Gemí cuando su mano se cerró en torno a mi cuello— ¡Eres solo una despreciable humana!

¿Humana? ¿A caso él no lo era?

No tenía tiempo para hacerle enojar más con mis preguntas, me estaba quedando sin aire y estaba completamente segura de que eso se debía de reflejar en mi rostro. Pero al joven no pareció importarle ya que sus ojos se desorbitaban a causa del cinismo y diversión. Lo disfrutaba y a mi me aterraba.

—Púdrete— alcancé a mascullar con el poco aire que me quedaba.

—Ya basta, Kanato— escuché decir a otra voz.

El joven me soltó enseguida para después comenzar a reír como loco desquiciado recién salido del manicomio. El hombre que me salvó, de anteojos y cabello oscuro, me miraba con cierta arrogancia desde los escalones superiores.

— ¿Viste como se le saltaban los ojos, Teddy? ¡Fue espectacular!— seguía riendo el tal Kanato.

El hombre de anteojos bajó hasta llegar a mi altura. En vez de tenderme una mano y preguntarme como me encontraba, me ordenó que me levantara y respiraba con regularidad, que no sea exagerada.

—Claro, como a él no intentaron ahorcarlo— murmuré mientras me limpiaba mi vestido.

El hombre de anteojos me lanzó una mirada amenazante pero no dijo nada; parecía más concentrado en examinarme de arriba a abajo que quejarse de mis comentarios.

— ¡Laito, Ayato, Subaru, Shu!— gritó.

Intenté no morir de un paro cardíaco al ver, salidos de la nada, a tres jóvenes frente a mi. Dos eran pelirrojos y de hermosos e hipnotizadores ojos verdes, mientras que el otro tenía cabello mucha más claro y bellos ojos rojos.

Bien... ¿En qué hermoso lío me habré metido ahora?

— ¿La esperaban?— preguntó el hombre de anteojos a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, formuló una pregunta diferente al verlos.— ¿Dónde está Shu?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros, y eso pareció fastidiar al de anteojos.

—Valla, valla... pero que muchachita tan bonita— susurró alguien en mi oído.

Pegué tal brinco que me sorprendió no llegar al techo. El que me había susurrado era uno de los recién llegados, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes hipnotizadores.

—Ya basta, Laito—ordenó el de anteojos.

El otro chico parecido a Laito también se me acercó, aunque con una sonrisita más propia de un violador en celo que de una persona amistosa. Me escaneo de arriba a abajo pero de una forma muy diferente a la que había hecho el de anteojos con anterioridad.

—Eres una tabla— sentenció. Enarqué una ceja.— Te llamaría Chichinashi pero ya está ocupado. Hum... que te parece... ¿Teburu? Eres tan plana como una tabla.

Apenas comenzaba el día y mi paciencia ya estaba por las nubes. Ese atrevido, junto con el pervertido y el niño bipolar, se estaban ganando un lugar exclusivo en mi lista negra.

—Dices que soy plana porque quieres ocultar tus defectos, y ya que hablamos de anatomía...— miré de forma intencional a su "amigo".

El pervertido soltó una risa estruendosa mientras que el otro joven de cabello muy claro, quien se había mantenido al margen, sonreía apenas un poquito. El atrevido me miró de forma fulminante pero terminó sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa muy... inocente.

— ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?— me sugirió cerca de mi cuello.

Me alejé un par de pasos.

—Lo lamento— me "disculpé".— No me meto con... pequeñeces.

El pervertido rió mucho más fuerte que la última vez.

— ¡Esta pequeña Bitch-chan es una joyita! Deberíamos quedárnosla, Reiji— sugirió.

El tal Reiji pareció considerarlo un poco y... un momento...

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste perra?!— grité blandiendo mi puño en su dirección.

Recordaba perfectamente la fuerza de Kanato y la hostilidad de los restantes hacia mí, pero no iba a dejar que ese lujurioso con sombrero bonito me llamara "Perra".

—Alto— me ordenó Reiji. Me quedé en mi lugar pero seguí fulminando a Laito con la mirada, pero él parecía estar pasándolo de lo más bien.— No podemos conservarla, ya tenemos una novia, no necesitamos dos.

... ¿Novia? ¡¿A caso la arpía me había mandado a una mansión de solteros con tendencias homicidas y pensamientos para nada inocentes?!

— ¿Dónde está ese flojo?— preguntó Reiji nuevamente.— Ve a buscarlo, Subaru.

El joven callado asintió antes de marcharse. Los otros cuatro me miraban de forma curiosa, aunque el atrevido parecía fulminarme con la mirada. Laito se dio cuenta y soltó una risa socarrona.

—Si te lo tomas tan a pecho, Ayato, es porque debe ser verdad— se mofó.

El tal Ayato le dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que me sorprendió que no se le partiera el cráneo. Justo en ese momento una joven de mi edad, de cabello rubio y ojos tan hermosos como el topacio, bajó las escaleras con cierta timidez. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme.

—Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación, Chichinashi— le dijo Ayato.

La joven rubia me miró una vez más, con compasión al parecer, antes de subir escaleras arriba. Pude notar que tenía varias marcas de mordida en su cuello, hombros, piernas y brazos.

De repente, Subaru volvió.

—No lo encuentro, debe de estar dormido por ahí.

El de anteojos suspiró, al parecer intentaba calmarse. Me miró sobre sus anteojos una vez más.

— ¿A qué has venido?— me preguntó de forma un poco brusca.

—Mi _madre_— no pude evitar decir esa palabra con odio— me envió después de la repentina muerte de mi padre. Dijo que habló con uno de ustedes, que eran sus amigos.

— ¿Amigos?— cuestionó Laito con cierta burla.— No recuerdo entablar lazos con la comida, a excepción de Bitch-chan primera.

¿Comida? ¿A caso pretendía comerse a la arpía esa...? Hum, aunque la idea no me desagradaba de todas formas. Solo esperaba que la maldad no fuese un virus masivo, porque sino me compadecía de estos chicos.

— ¿Quién es tu madre?— preguntó Ayato.

—La mujer de mi padre, mejor dicho— informé.— Wakani Korin.

Un brillo de reconocimiento se presentó en los tenebrosos ojos de Reiji.

—Ho, si... una encantadora mujer, en verdad hermosa y amable.— fue en ese momento en que supe que no me iba a llevar bien con este tipo.— Si, si, me dijo algo al respecto. Pero no pensé que llegarías tan temprano, tenía previsto que sería dentro de unos meses.

Al ver la mirada confusa de los chicos, y la mía, comenzó a explicar.

—Sasaki Yuriko es la nueva novia— murmullos de comprensión llenaron la sala.

—Pero ya tenemos una novia— le recordó Ayato de mala gana.

Laito chasqueó la lengua.

—Pero ella ya te eligió a _ti_, ¡Deja que tengamos oportunidad con Bitch-chan segunda!— pidió con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome por los hombros.

¡Además era la perra segunda, la de repuesto! En verdad Laito y Reijin me caían mal pero por razones muy diferentes. El único que me parecía ciertamente agradable era Subaru, y sólo porque aún no me había dirigido la palabra. Kanato había quedado fuera de la categoría "agradable" cuando intentó asesinarme, y su Teddy tampoco se salvaba. Creo que me daba más miedo el oso que el chico.

— ¡Entonces un nuevo repuesto de comida!— Kanato parecía extasiado.

¡Además de repuesto de...! ¡¿Dijo "comida"?!

Retrocedí do pasos por inercia y ellos lo notaron al instante.

— Chicos, creo que ha habido una confusión...— dije pero ellos no parecían opinar lo mismo. Si era sincera, yo tampoco... este parecía el lugar perfecto en donde Korin me dejaría abandonada y a mi suerte.

Sentí que choqué contra algo en mi intento de retroceder. Ayato me bloqueaba la salida.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Teburu?— me preguntó mientras me sonreía de forma cínica y me abrazaba por los hombros, tal y como lo había hecho Laito con anterioridad.— ¿No te gustaría ser nuestra fuente de alimento?— susurró contra mi oreja.

—No te ofendas— pedí mientras me salía de su abrazo y le sonreía de forma nerviosa.— Pero ser parte de la cadena alimenticia no fue mi sueño.

Los cinco comenzaron a caminar hacia mí y, gracias a tal cercanía, pude notar sus colmillos. ¡Claro! Belleza, fuerza, colmillos... esperen un segundo...

¡Vampiros!

Comencé a correr mientras me regañaba mentalmente al no darme cuenta antes, yo y mi despiste eramos una verdadera arma letal. Corrí escaleras arriba mientras escuchaba la lujuriosa voz de Laito gritar "Te atraparé, Bitch-chan, y te castigaré de tal forma que no te acordarás de tu nombre". Para una mente sucia y retorcida como la mía, eso no sonaba nada bien.

Corrí y corrí por los pasillos, consciente de que me encontrarían, beberían mi sangre y me convertiría en una vampiresa de piel blanca que viviría encerrada en su ataúd y proclamaría su amor a los rituales oscuros y a la luna.

Está bien... creo que he leído demasiados libros.

Me escabullí por la primera puerta que encontré con deseos de encontrar una ventana ya que me entusiasmaba más la perspectiva de saltar desde el segundo trcer antes de que alguno de esos locos me encajaran los colmillos. Para mi desafortunado ser, la habitación estaba a oscuras.

— ¿Dónde te metiste, Bitch-chan segunda?— preguntaba la voz de Ayato.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo, sabiendo que eso no funcionaría, y me adentré más a la habitación. No veía nada, y más de tres veces me choqué contra los muebles, pero suprimía los gritos de dolor. Tantee un sofá (Creo que era un sofá) y me tiré encima. En verdad se sentía muy reconfortante, suave y... ¿movible? ¡El sofá se estaba moviendo!

Me senté enseguida. La luz se encendió y fue ahí cuando brinqué profiriendo un grito que envidiaría cualquier soprano.

—No grites— exigió.

Era un joven muy apuesto, de cabello un poco rubio y ojos azules. Noté un reproductor de música colgando en su gargantilla, además de que traía los audífonos puestos. Me miraba con interrogación.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?— exigió saber.

—Etto— me puse nerviosa.— Yo soy... etto...

¿Quién era? Los chicos apuestos siempre me hacían quedar en blanco...

— ¡Bitch-chan segunda!— Laito y Ayato entraron a la habitación.

—Soy Bitch-chan seg... ¡Digo, Sasaki Yuriko!— me corregí al segundo.

El joven me seguía mirando pero, esta vez, con indiferencia.

—Hum— dijo con desinterés mientras volvía a recostarse en el sofá.

—Veo que has conocido al "alma de las fiestas"— comentó Ayato con sorna mientras señalaba al joven recostado en el sofá.— Su nombre es Shu.

—Ella es la nueva novia, al parecer— añadió Laito.

Se me hizo un retorcijo al pensar en esa palabra, simplemente no iba conmigo.

—Aquí estás— Reiji, Subaru y Kanato llegaron a la habitación. Al principio pensé que Reiji me estaba hablando a mí, pero...— Cuando los llamo, deben ir y no quedarse de flojos, Shu.

Shu suspiró, como si estuviera irritado o algo, antes de mandarle una mirada desinteresada a Reiji.

—Aunque he de admitir que elegiste un buen lugar para esconderte— musitó Subaru.

No me había dado cuenta antes, pero estábamos en un salón muy sucio en comparación a las otras habitaciones. Estaba llena de recuadros espantosos y libros enmohecidos. Era un completo asco.

—Muy bien, Bitch-chan segunda, basta de jugar a las atrapadas— dijo Laito tomándome por la cintura.— Tanto juego me ha dado mucha... sed— murmuró acercándose a mi cuello.

— ¿Qui-Quieres que te prepare un jugo? ¡Soy muy buena exprimiendo limones y... arg!— gruñí cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello.

Me comenzó a doler de tal forma que procuraba no llorar. Mis piernas flaqueaban y mis manos temblaban en un intento de separarme del vampiro.

—Tienes una sangre muy deliciosa, pequeña— susurró.

— ¿Debería... agradecer...te?— murmuré con debilidad. Me estaba sintiendo muy mareada.

Escuché un par de risas y una voz que decía "Idiota".

Y después, simplemente dejé de oír, ver y sentir.

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue todo por hoy.<em>

_¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les agrada la protagonista? No estaba muy segura de su personalidad pero quería a alguien que los desafiara, alguien que no tema ser ella misma. Más adelante irán conociéndola mejor._

_Cualquier crítica, duda y demás será bien recibida ^^_

_¡Un gran saludo y nos leemos pronto!_


	2. ¿Esta es mi nueva vida?

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Natsuki 1304, MykoHyuga94, Alice0623, Dessirenya, SofiAlexandra15, Amayrani y Guest**, en verdad son un gran impulso para con esta historia :) Y me alegra saber que, hasta el momento, les está gustando._

_Sin más que añadir, les dejo con el capítulo de hoy._

_¡Un gran saludo a todos!_

* * *

><p>Sentí que mi cuerpo se tensaba ante el dolor; mis párpados me pesaban y lo único que escuchaba, además de mis leves quejidos, era el canto del pajarito que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche o mañana o cualquier horario que sea.<p>

Poco a poco comencé a sentir otra cosa. Era suave y olía a fresas, y se sentía muy cálido. Al principio mi pervertida mente pensó que había caído nuevamente sobre Shu, y esa idea no me desagradó en lo más mínimo, pero después pensé que ese vampiro podía clavar mi sentencia de muerte y pues... no me sentí tan tranquila.

Tomé el poco valor que me quedaba y abrí los ojos, aunque parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. No estaba en la habitación asquerosa, sino en una habitación lujosa y femenina. Y estaba recostada sobre una cama, para mi casi decepción.

Noté un nuevo cambio y me alarmé. No traía puesto mi vestido, sino un delicado camisón de seda color azul claro con algunos retoques en la parte inferior. Era _demasiado _corto para mi gusto. Pensé en que alguno de esos vampiros me había cambiado de ropa, había visto mis bragas de conejos y... me sonrojé.

—Por favor, que no haya sido el pervertido— casi supliqué a una fuerza imaginaria.

—No te preocupes— habló una voz desconocida.— Fui yo la que te vestí.

Me tomó un par de segundos notar la presencia de otra chica en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era la joven rubia que había visto con anterioridad, aunque ahora la veía más hermosa y pude notar que sus ojos eran rosados, no rojos.

—Hola— hizo una pequeña reverencia.— Mi nombre es Komori Yui, tú eres Sasaki Yuriko ¿No?

—He... eso creo— respondí un tanto aturdida.— Me han llamado de tantas formas que ya ni puedo recordar— confesé.

Yui rió de forma muy tierna. En serio, podría tenerla de muñeca de porcelana y conservarla en una cajita de cristal, de verdad era muy adorable.

— ¿Tú me cambiaste?— ella asintió.— Ho, gracias... había temido que fuese Latio el que me divisara sin mi vestido puesto.

—Sé como te sientes, no te preocupes— soltó de imprevisto. Su rostro era sereno pero había una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos.— Al igual que tú y muchas otras, llegué a esta mansión por influencia de otras personas. Me las lidié sola pero he podido salir sin lesiones mayores— supe que se refería a las mordeduras.

— ¿Qué harán con nosotras, Yui?— pregunté con cierto temor.— ¿Nos convertirán? ¿Nos matarán?

Quedó en silencio por varios segundos, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que estaba. Tenía mucho miedo, aún había millones de cosas por hacer y no había comenzado con nada. Me regañé mentalmente por querer dejar todo para el final.

Finalmente, Yui suspiró.

—Seremos novias— fruncí el ceño.— Me refiero a que tenemos que elegir a uno de ellos, o al menos tú. Yo ya elegí hace tiempo y él estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con mi elección. Creo que seremos felices— su sonrisa, al pensar en el chico, por primera vez le llegó hasta los ojos.

Con que elegir ¿He? Me sonaba un poco divertido, era como: tú no porque eres chaparro o tú no me gustas, eres feo. Se me hizo una muy buena perspectiva ante la idea de rechazar a Ayato o Laito, pero... ¿Ellos te podían rechazar? Que feo sería eso, inclusive hasta humillante.

— ¿Y a quién elegiste?— pregunté para alejar esos pensamientos.

Yui comenzó a sonreír y a acariciar el hermoso crucifijo que tenía entre sus dedos.

— ¿Sabes? Tal vez lo vean como alguien inservible— confesó. Eso se me hizo muy familiar.— Pero tiene un gran corazón... aunque demuestre lo contrario. Es frío, si, y muchas veces no sé en qué piensa, pero él ha sido el más amable conmigo... de cierta forma. Lo quiero y él me quiere a mi.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Solo un chico encajaba con esa definición y era el mismo que me había llamado la atención desde un principio, o al menos desde que lo confundí con un sofá...

—Ho, valla... que... bien— forcé mi sonrisa.— Yo... les deseo todo... ejem... los felicito... si, los felicito.

Yui me miró de forma extraña y no me sorprendí ni un poquito ya que siempre se me daba muy mal mentir, simplemente se me notaba en el rostro.

—Ho... ¿Te has fijado en él?— me preguntó también sonriendo de forma forzada.

Me sentí muy mal. Me estaba fijando en _su _novio o como quiera que lo llamen en esta casa de locos. ¡Pero es que era el único decente! ¿Por qué no se fijó en Reiji o Subaru? ¡Ellos debían de estar libres!

—No, no me he fijado en él— mentí y ella no me creyó. Le confesé la verdad.— Bueno, solo un poquito ¡Pero si es tu novio no lo volveré a mirar más! ¡No pienso hacerle eso a la única persona que no me ha tratado con hostilidad o indiferencia!

Yui sonrió apenas un poco.

—Pero si te gusta...— intentó argumentar. Parecía ser la típica chica que ponía la felicidad de otros antes que la suya propia.

—Es todo tuyo— aseguré.— Además eres mucho más hermosa que yo, supongo que es lógico.

—Pero no quiero que te sientas mal.

—No lo haré.

—Podemos encontrar una solución.

—No me gusta compartir, gracias.

—Pero te dolerá verlo conmigo.

—Trataré de encontrar algo más interesante— aseveré.— Hay otros chicos interesantes como... he... dame un minuto, sé que hay alguien interesante.— me tomó un par de minutos responder.— ¡Subaru! ¡Subaru es interesante!.

Yui me miró con compasión y tristeza.

—Es interesante, si— admitió— Y muy buen chico pero no te gusta, lo sé.

Debía darle la razón pero no pensaba quedarme con su novio. ¡No, señor! Podía ser muchas cosas pero no era una quita novios desesperada.

—En serio, sé feliz— le animé con mi sonrisa más sincera.— Sé que tú y Shu tendrán una gran vida juntos. Conseguiré a alguien más.

Ella me miró de una forma un tanto extraña, creo que en verdad estaba muy confusa.

—... El chico es Ayato.

¡Cachín!

— ¿A-Ayato?— tartamudee. Ella asintió— ¡¿Ese estúpido atrevido de cabello color tomate es tu novio?!

— ¿A quién le dices "estúpido", Teburu?— Ayato y Laito entraron a la habitación.

Laito se posicionó muy cerca de mi cama, demasiado para mi gusto, mientras que Ayato se aceró a Yui y la tomó por la cintura. Yui se sonrojó apenas un poco.

— ¿En serio creíste que Shu era mi pareja?— me preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

—Bueno, era el que mejor encajaba con tu definición. Él— señalé a su novio— es una sabandija. No consigo conciliar que una adorable muñequita como tú esté con alguien tan... osco como él.

Laito volvió a soltar carcajadas mientras que Ayato me fulminaba con la mirada. Yui rió nuevamente, pero esta vez de verdad.

—Que niña— se quejó su "novio".— Como sea, Teburu, más tarde te castigaré... _adecuadamente_— dijo de forma seductora.

Me quedé en silencio. Estaba la novia a su lado... ¡¿Y se atrevía a hablarme de esa forma?! De haber sido Yui, ya le hubiera encestado una buena en su parte protegida por el sol, pero ella solo rió al igual que Ayato. En verdad creo que deberé de investigar aún más a fondo el significado que tiene la palabra "Novia" en esta casa.

—Sois raros— murmuré aunque fue más para mí que para ellos.

—Lo mejor será que te des una ducha, Bitch-chan segunda— sugirió Laito.— Tenemos clases dentro de una ho...

— ¡¿Clases?!— casi me caigo de la cama al oír esa palabra.— ¡Pe-Pero sois vampiros! ¡El único lado bueno que le veía a esto era estar sin clases y ahora debo volver! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡No!

Comencé a patear todo a mi paso hasta que me dí el dedo gordo del pie con una de las mesitas dispuestas al lado de la cama. Comencé a saltar sobre un pie mientras maldecía a Laito y Ayato por burlarse de mi infortunio.

En eso, Reiji entró a la habitación y no parecía muy feliz pero... ¿Cuando lo estaba?

—Ayato, Laito— ambos dejaron de reír ante esa fría voz.— A vestirse o llegaremos tarde.— Y se marchó.

Laito y Ayato hicieron caso casi al instante, aunque Ayato se detuvo para susurrarle algo a Yui antes de marcharse. Mi nueva amiga se sonrojó violentamente.

— ¿Qué te dijo?— pregunté como buena curiosa que soy.

—N-nada— contestó de forma torpe.— Tu uniforme está en el armario. Por favor, date un baño rápido antes de ir.— y se marchó.

Fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, simplemente tomé el uniforme y me adentré a mi baño. Era muy lujoso y espacioso, y eso no me agradaba mucho ya que siempre fui alguien humilde. Dejé mi ropa sobre una de las banquetas y comencé a sacarme el camisón.

Sin embargo, con el camisón ya en el suelo y utilizando solo mi ropa interior de conejitos, me di cuenta de un minucioso detalle...

No estaba sola.

Shu estaba recostado en la bañera, con agua, ropa y hasta Ipod incluido. Me quedé pensando por unos segundos como puede ser que no se electrocutase, por lo que apenas me di cuenta de que me miraba fijamente.

¿Qué estará mirando? ¿Acaso nunca vio una chica en camisón? De seguro era tan corto que se debía estar preguntando si eran tan pobres como para comprar más tela a la prenda que yacía... sobre el piso. Sentí arder mis mejillas y me escondí detrás de unas cortinas.

— ¿Qu-qué haces en _mi _baño?— le cuestioné.

Shu volvió a cerrar los ojos como si se fuera a quedar dormido.

—Tenía ganas de venir. Es mi casa y hago lo que se me antoje— contestó de mala gana.— Por cierto, se te cayó el camisón.

Mi rostro enrojeció aún más. Tomé valor, de quien sabe donde, y caminé hacia la bañera sin importarme que él viera mis bragas o no. Lo tomé del brazo y lo comencé a jalar fuera de la bañera pero él ni siquiera se movió ni un centímetro.

—Vete... ahora— dije de forme entrecortada. Parecía delgado y todo pero pesaba demasiado.

Me miró como analizándome, pero no sabía de que forma.

—Eres muy ruidosa— sentenció antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos azules.— Vete.

— ¡No, no lo haré!— nadie me daba órdenes.— Además ¿Qué haces con la ropa puesta y tu reproductor de música? ¡Es peligroso!— le regañé.

Él hizo un sonido con los labios antes de ignorarme nuevamente. Eso me enfureció.

— ¡Al menos quítate la ropa!— exigí pero tomé colores al darme cuenta de como sonó esa frase.

Shu me miró con una ceja arqueada pero con serenidad.

—Quítamela tú.

Etto... ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Si fuera por mi, lo hubiera desvestido desde que centré mis ojos en él, pero quedaría mal parada si lo hacía. Pero, por como lo dijo, parecía estar bromeando. Veamos que sucede si dos juegan el juego.

Me acerqué de forma sigilosa y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Él se alarmó y me detuvo agarrándome por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué haces?— cuestionó. Su máscara serena se transformó en una de pura sorpresa.

—Dijiste que te desvista— contesté de la forma más inocente que pude.— Ahora suéltame para terminar el trabajo.— pedí al notar una ligera presión en mi muñeca.

Él no me soltó y ambos comenzamos a forcejear, pero solo bastó medio segundo para terminar ambos en la misma bañera, yo en bragas y él con la camisa desprendida. Cualquiera que nos viera diría que era una escena bastante _comprometedora._

—Suéltame— exigí. Shu agitó la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones mojados se revolvieran en el aire.

—No me desvistas— ordenó.

—No pensaba hacerlo de enserio— aseguré.— Simplemente quería que te marcharas para así poder pegarme un jodido baño e ir a... clases— esa última palabra me hizo estremecer.

Shu apretó un botón de su reproductor de música y se colgó los audífonos al cuello.

—Si así lo deseas.

Se sentó de tal forma que yo quedé sobre sus piernas. Creo que jamás me había sonrojado tanto como en esos... hum... ¿Quince minutos?. Shu simplemente escaneaba mi cara.

—Pero antes... Tengo sed— soltó de pronto.

Ho, no.

—Etto... ¿Llamo a Yui?— no era de buena amiga ofrecerla como banquete, pero tenía mucho miedo de que me doliera y desagradara tanto como antes.

Él negó.

—La sangre de Yui es adictiva— admitió.— Pero tu sangre...— inspiró profundo.—... hay algo que me incita a probarla.

Se inclinó hacia mu cuello. Iba a sugerirle que probara mis labios pero esa no sería la respuesta más acertada en esos momentos ¿Verdad?. Sentí como su nariz trazaba un suave sendero por mi garganta hasta llegar un poco más arriba del hombro. Fue ahí en donde me clavó los colmillos.

Me aferré fuertemente a sus hombros, intentando separarlo de mí.Me moví con desesperación pero Shu me atrapó por la cintura, permitiéndome sentir su cálido abdomen por primera vez. Por muy extraño que parezca, eso me tranquilizó apenas un poco. Por más perfecto que fuese, seguía siendo un vampiro.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos "abrazados" en la bañera, yo casi sin nada puesto y él con su camisa abierta. Hubiera pensado que esto era un momento perfecto, y lo hubiese disfrutado... de no ser porque estaba succionando mi sangre. Pero gracias a las fuerzas míticas, Shu separó sus colmillos de mi cuello pero no me soltó.

Parecía satisfecho.

— ¿Yuriko?— escuché la voz de Yui por detrás de la puerta del baño.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar? Creo que te di mi uniforme por equivocación...

Miré a Shu con desesperación, pero él había cerrado los ojos y también había recostado su frente sobre mi hombro, justo debajo de donde me mordió.

¡¿No me digan que se quedó dormido?!

— ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Teburu!— gritó la voz de Ayato, seguido de las risas de Laito.

¡No me digan que esos dos también estaban presentes! ¡¿Por qué Kami me odia tanto?! ¡¿Fue a caso por robar la bufanda de la arpía?!

Los toquidos se hicieron más potentes, en cualquier momento me derrumbaban la puerta.

—Etto... ¡Estoy bien!— grité. Sentí que Shu se removía un poco, de seguro quería dormir pero ese no era un buen momento para hacerlo.

— ¡Entonces abre la puerta!— exigió Ayato, en verdad parecía cabreado.

Iba a responderle con bastantes insultos, pero Shu levantó la cabeza y miraba fijamente la puerta.

— ¡Marchaos!— exigió levantando apenas la voz.— Quiero dormir y sois muy ruidosos.

No se escuchó ningún otro ruido, pero creo que pude escuchar algún que otro gruñido seguido de murmullos. Shu se incorporó, soltándome primero, y se volvió a poner sus auriculares. Me miró de re-ojo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—Báñate rápido o habrá consecuencias— ordenó. Abrió la puerta y volvió a mirarme de re-ojo— Me gustan tus bragas.

Me sonrojé violentamente.

Me quedé sola en el baño. Si esa iba a ser mi vida... tendría que comenzar a controlar mi presión arterial o en cualquier día de estos Shu me iba a causar un paro cardíaco.

* * *

><p>— ¡One-sama está sediento!— me dijo Ayato tan pronto bajé el último escalón.<p>

— ¿Quién? ¿Reiji?— pregunté viendo al de lentes.

Ayato me fulminó con la mirada, aparentemente ofendido.

— ¡Yo soy One-sama!— me gritó.— ¡Soy el mejor, el más rápido, el más inteligente, el más fuerte, el más valeroso, el más...! ¡No me ignores!— me tomó del hombro y me obligó a girarme para verlo a los ojos.

—Me aburriste— confesé.

Laito me miró de forma sinuosa antes de dirigirle una mirada curiosa a Shu, quien estaba recostado sobre uno de los sofá.

—Tal vez necesite otra cesión de Shun— insinuó.

Reiji me lanzó una mirada llena de reproche antes de soltar un bufido. No era experta en vampiros con tendencias homicidas, pero estaba casi segura de que él y Shu no se llevaban nada bien. Digo, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de insultarlo... ¡Lo hacía! Y le reprochaba todo, absolutamente todo. Pero Shu parecía ser mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba ya que solo lo ignoraba.

—Llegaremos tarde— anunció mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.— ¿En dónde se metieron Kanato y Yui?

Como respuesta, la rubia bajó a trompicones las escaleras mientras intentaba acomodarse los zapatos.

— ¿Y Kanato?— le preguntó Laito.— Subaru lo fue a buscar hace rato. El pobre de seguro ya se debió aburrir.

—No estaba conmigo— contestó Yui. Sus ojos rosados se posaron en mis ojos verdes.— Etto... ¿Estás... bien?— noté que se fijó en la marca de colmillos que tenía sobre el hombro.

—Si, si, lo estoy— admití. Incluso me sentía mejor que bien, como renovada.

Pasaban los minutos y Kanato seguía sin aparecer. Reiji no tuvo mejor idea que mandarme a mi a buscar a ese bipolar que intentó matarme en el día de ayer. Lo busqué por todos los rincones del hogar pero no lo encontré, ni siquiera había una pequeña señal de su osito macabro, Teddy.

Decidí salir a los jardines en busca del endemoniado vampiro. Era de noche, por lo que todo se veía increíblemente horripilante, tenebroso, macabro, espeluznante. Caminé sin rumbo fijo entre árboles y piedras, hasta llegar a un sitio muy peculiar.

Una gran puerta oxidada separaba el cementerio de la casa. Iba a darme media vuelta y regresar ya que siempre detesté los cementerios, más ahora al darme cuenta de que existían los vampiros, después de todo ¿Quién podía asegurarme de que no existían los zombies?. Pero mi idea de escapar se vio frustrada al reconocer un objeto sobre una tumba lejana. Estúpido Teddy.

Abrí la puerta y caminé con pasos ligeros en dirección al oso. Estaba sentado sobre una pequeña tumba descuidada, solitario y sin rastros de Kanato. Me acerqué a él y pude notar que estaba manchado con un poquito de sangre, lo que me hizo recordar a una película en donde un muñeco estaba maldito y asesinaba a cualquier idiota que se le cruzara en el camino. Casualmente, en mi opinión, Teddy estaba maldito, yo era una idiota y estaba en su camino.

—Esta debe ser la parte en donde me doy media vuelta para irme y él me ataca por la espalda— murmuré mientras me alejaba un poco.

Pero logré divisar una cabellera lila un poco más alejada de Teddy. Kanato estaba arrodillado frente a una tumba, con ojos desorbitados y una cínica sonrisa adornando sus bellas facciones. Tal vez tenía suerte y no era Teddy quien me matara en mi tonta película.

— ¿Ka... Kanato-kun?— pregunté dubitativa, pero él me ignoró.— De-Debemos ir a clases, Reiji está furioso y...

Guardé silencio. Kanato se había incorporado y me miraba con paz armoniosa.

—Ella era mi madre— dijo mientras señalaba la tumba que estaba frente a él.

Me acerqué un poco. La tumba no estaba tan bien cuidada como esperaba, pero el nombre grabado estaba muy claro, y también poseía algunas flores colorinches que destacaban un poco. La inscripción rezaba a "Cordelia" y la fecha de su muerte. No poseía nada más, ni siquiera una frase o un "Te extrañaremos". Se me hizo muy extraño. Yo siempre le decía a mi papá que cuando falleciera Korin quería escribir en su tumba "Aquí yace la reina de las arpías", pero por alguna razón no le gustó la idea.

—Etto... siento lo de tu madre— no sabía que decir.

Kanato comenzó a reír.

—Yo la maté... yo la maté...— confesó, aumentando el nivel de su risa.

Me quedé pasmada. ¿Él... mató a su madre? Siempre bromeaba con el hecho de matar a Korin, eso lo aceptaba, aunque hablaba en serio cuando decía que sería yo quien le pagara al asesino profesional. Pero Kanato lo decía sin rastro de remordimiento, es más, incluso parecía divertido.

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos lilas, como esperando una respuesta o comentario de mi parte.

—Debemos irnos— susurré.— Reiji estará...

Sentí un gran presión en mi cuello. Kanato había saltado sobre mi y me tenía aprisionada contra el suelo. Sus ojos estaban furiosos, incontrolables y... sedientos. Tan sedientos que se volvieron rojos.

Esto me traía unos recuerdos no muy gratos, a decir verdad.

—Te digo que maté a mi madre... ¡Y tú me cambias de tema!— hizo más presión sobre mi cuello.

Solté un quejido.

—Suel... tame— murmuré.

Sentí un gran alivio al ver que me obedeció. Respiré con desesperación mientras Kanato iba hacia Teddy y lo tomaba en brazos. Me sentí valerosa, fuerte, importante...

— ¿Estás bien?

... e idiota.

Subaru estaba frente a mi, mirándome desde arriba de una de las tumbas. Ahora tenía sentido el porqué Kanato me había soltado, y yo que creí que podía asustar a un vampiro.

Esto no era bueno para mi auto-estima.

* * *

><p>El camino a la escuela lo hicimos en completo silencio.<p>

Al volver los tres del cementerio, Reiji nos echó una buena. Si bien nos regañó a los tres, dijo que todo este lío era "exclusivamente mi culpa" y que sería yo quien pagara las consecuencias. Era injusto, a mi no se me ocurrió ir a visitar a mi víctima de homicidio, y después ir por otra.

Estábamos bastante apretados en la limusina; Ayato y Yui iban cerca de la puerta, aunque mi rubia amiga tenía la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Ayato y la otra mitad sobre el asiento. Laito y yo compartíamos el asiento con ellos, aunque yo procuraba que las manos del pelirrojo estuvieran en donde pudiera verlas. Y en lo que respectaba a Reiji, Shu, Subaru y Kanato, estaban en el asiento del frente, mucho menos cómodos que nosotros ya que Kanato había insistido en que Teddy tuviese más lugar.

— ¿En que año estás, Bitch-chan segunda?— me preguntó Laito mientras su mano jugueteaba con mi cabello castaño.

—Tercer año— respondí dándole un manotazo.

—Junto con los hermanitos— comentó mientras me regalaba una sonrisa que se me antojó muy pervertida.

La limusina se detuvo en lo que mi cabeza analizaba esas palabras.

— "¿Hermanitos?"— cuestioné mientras los cuatro del frente bajaban primero... o lo intentaban.

—Shu es el mayor, mientras que Reiji es el segundo— me explicó.— Son hermanos consanguineos como Kanato, Ayato y yo, quienes somos trillizos. En sí, todos lo somos pero por parte paterna, tenemos diferentes madres.

Me quedé en blanco. Los únicos que veía con cierto parecido eran Ayato y Laito, pero los demás no se parecían verdaderamente en nada. Ni siquiera de personalidad o miradas.

— ¿Y Subaru?— pregunté viendo como el susodicho bajaba con cuidado.

—Él es el menor, además de que posee otra madre. Nuestro padre tuvo tres mujeres— respondió como si nada.

Me quedé pensativa mientras observaba a los demás bajarse de la limusina. Tres madres diferentes. Sabía que Cordelia era una pero ¿A caso a Laito y Ayato no les molestó que Kanato matara a su madre? ¿O es que no lo sabían? ¿Por qué Reiji y Shu se llevaban tan mal siendo hermanos consanguineos en toda la letra? ¿Subaru es solitario por ser medio hijo único? ¿Y qué hay de Yui? Todo se me antojaba muy raro, casi como una película, pero iba a averiguar el misterio como que me llamó...

— ¡Teburu, cuidado!— escuché la voz de Ayato.

Pero era demasiado tarde, mi cara ya estaba besando el pavimento. Escuché la estruendosa risa de los trillizos rodeándome, seguido de un suspiro de impaciencia que, como pensé, era de Reiji.

—Primer día de clases y ya haces el ridículo— gruñó en lo que Yui me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Lo siento, veo que mi entrada triunfal no ha funcionado— comenté con puro sarcasmo.

Reiji se acomodó los anteojos antes de ordenar que nos marcháramos a clases. Seguí a los mayores por el corredor, viendo detenidamente al alumnado y a esta hermosa institución, inclusive se veía mucho mejor que cualquier institución o escuela de mi ciudad.

Me senté en la última fila junto con Shu, mientras que Reiji se sentaba en el primer pupitre de todos. La profesora, una vieja menudita y de mal carácter, comenzó a dictar y a dictar. Después de estar veinte minutos escribiendo sin parar, me dí cuenta de que Shu estaba con sus audífonos puestos y su cuadernillo en blanco.

—Deberías prestar atención— le recomendé.

—No quiero— fue todo lo que me contestó.

Rodee los ojos, era peor que yo en clase de Matemáticas. Las clases pasaron rápido pero ni Reiji ni Shu se separaban de mi, era como tener guarda-espaldas las 24hs del jodido día. Nos reunimos con el resto cuando ya casi amanecía.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día?— me preguntó Yui mientras nos alejábamos apenas un poco del grupo.

—Horrible— admití.— Detesto las clases, en verdad las detesto.

Nunca tuve un buen promedio, incluso eran tan desastroso que a mi padre le daba vergüenza ir a buscar mi boletín. No era que no fuese inteligente, sino que no le veía nada de interesante.

— ¿Quién te mordió?— me preguntó, sacándome de mis vacilaciones.— ¿Shu? ¿Kanato, tal vez?

—Shu— respondí al instante.— Dime, Yui ¿Cuantas veces me morderán?

Ya iban dos veces y en verdad deseaba que no hubiera una tercera. Pero, por la cara de Yui, parecía que pasarían unas cuantas veces más.

—Al principio... una o dos veces al día, tal vez tres o hasta cuatro— me estremecí.— Cuando elijas a tu pareja, solo él podrá morderte. Es por eso que debes tener cuidado cuando elijas.

—Voy a terminar siendo un colador antes de poder elegir— comenté con desgano.

La limusina estacionó a los minutos. Laito y Ayato comenzaron a hacerme bromas con respecto a mi "entrada triunfal" durante todo el viaje. Justo cuando iba a dejarlos sin descendencia, la limusina frenó y Reiji nos ordenó bajar pero "Sin ridiculeces".

—Te veré en mi habitación dentro de diez minutos— me informó tan pronto bajamos.— Discutiremos sobre tu castigo.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada tanto a Kanato como a Subaru, este último al no haberme defendido. Pero Kanato estaba demasiado concentrado en Teddy, mientras que Subaru simplemente me ignoró... como siempre.

Le pedí a Yui que hiciera la comida hoy porque supuse que el castigo iba a durar un buen rato y que sería doloroso. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se encargaría de todo.

Subí a la habitación de Reiji. Toqué tres veces y él me atendió.

—Pasa— casi ordenó.

Más que habitación, parecía una oficina. Estantes de libro por doquier, una mesa con una computadora, máquinas de escribir, papeles sueltos y un gran y largo... ¿Juego de química?. Procuré no tocar nada, no quería causar un incendio, al menos no ahora.

Reiji guardó los papeles y me ordenó que me sentara, algo demasiado imprevisto.

—Por tu culpa llegamos tarde en el día de hoy— me gruñó.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— me defendí.— Fue Kanato y su manía por visitar a su madre muerta.

Reiji me silenció con la mirada. En verdad daba miedo cuando quería.

—Solo digo que...

—Ya has dicho suficiente, ¿No lo crees?— opinó incorporándose con extrema lentitud.

Caminó en dirección a su "Juego de Química", en donde vertió un líquido verde grumoso sobre un pequeño vasito de vidrio. Me recordó mucho a los tóxicos de una planta nuclear.

Me tendió el vaso y yo lo tomé entre mis temblorosas manos.

—Que no quedé ni una gota.

Al principio pensé que me estaba pidiendo que lo tirara, pero parecía muy curioso en saber mi reacción. Lo más probable es que beber ese líquido extraño sea mi castigo, y que al salir el sol al día siguiente me despierte con un tentáculo o una cabeza extra.

— ¿Qué estás esperando?— se impacientó ante mi tardanza.

Con gran esfuerzo, tragué el contenido de un solo trago. Sabía a agua de drenaje, y logró quemarme la garganta de tal forma que tuve que sujetármela con la mano. Mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas ante el dolor.

—Con esto, tus cinco sentidos estarán alerta— me indicó Reiji mientras depositaba el vasito sobre su mesita de noche— Tan solo será por unos minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo...

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería con "No tenemos mucho tiempo", pero, antes siquiera de pedir un vaso con agua, Reiji apartó rápidamente mi mano de mi garganta y clavó sus colmillos. Si antes el dolor era insoportable, ahora era mil veces peor. Sentí que me clavaban mil alfileres sobre los puntos sensibles con tal crueldad que parecía un ritual satánico o algo por ese estilo.

Las manos pálidas de mi "succionador" estaban sobre mis manos, apretándolas con tal fuerza que temía que me las quebrara. Quería gritar pero no tenía voz, y el líquido verde había logrado hacerme arder la garganta hasta el punto de sollozar.

Me sentía avergonzada por mostrarme tan débil.

Para mi gran alivio, Reiji se separó de mi cuello y se re-lamió el hilo de sangre que pendía de sus labios. Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo.

—Los humanos sois tan débiles— murmuró con voz seca, carente de sentimientos.— Puedes irte. Creo que con este castigo aprenderás a no volver a retrasarnos, ¿Verdad, humana?

Asentí casi por inercia. Me levanté del sillón y corrí hacia mi habitación en donde me encerré durante el resto del día. No me importaba que Yui dijera que me acostumbraría, este trato tan atroz que nos otorgan nos matará algún día, estemos o no en pareja con un vampiro.

Caí dormida cuando la luna volvía a vislumbrarse poco a poco. Si esta era mi nueva vida, mejor ir cavando mi tumba.

* * *

><p><em>¡Eso es todo por hoy!<em>

_Espero que los siguientes capítulos me queden medianamente largos como este... el cual me tomó dos días escribirlos debido a que lo terminaba pero SIEMPRE me olvido de guardarlo (No sé en donde quedó mi memoria)._

_Por cierto, tengo una pequeña duda... ¿Es Laito o Raito? Cuando vi el anime subtitulado decía Laito, al igual que la opción aquí en Fanficition y en la Wiki. Pero el... ¿100%?... escribe Raito. Si alguien pudiera responderme esta duda, se lo agradecería mucho._

_Muy bien, nos leeremos pronto._

_¡Un gran saludo a todos!_

_—Hoshikyo._


	3. Dulce canto

_¡Nuevamente actualizando...! ¡Tarde pero seguro!_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por poner esta historia en favoritos o simplemente seguirla ante cada actualización._

_Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Que siga la función!_

* * *

><p>— ¡Bitch-chan segunda es mía!— le oí gritar.<p>

Ayato gruñó por lo bajo mientras que Subaru chasqueaba la lengua.

—Maduren de una buena vez— pidió con su semblante serio.

Suspiré. Ayato y Raito llevaban un buen rato discutiendo sobre quien bebería mi sangre primero, ya que ambos no querían beber al mismo tiempo por una clase de apuesta que hicieron, la cual no presté atención alguna.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde mi llegada. Tenía tantas marcas en mi cuello, brazos y piernas que creí que en cualquier momento la sangre se colaría como se cuela el agua de arroz en un colador. Yui, quien llevaba más de un año aquí, parecía estar tan acostumbrada a esos colmillos que casi ni sentía cuando Ayato le hincaba el diente. Aunque debía admitir que esos dos se peleaban más seguido que un gato y un perro.

— ¡Ore-sama reclama tu sangre!— dijo Ayato señalándome con su dedo índice.

Enarqué una ceja al ver el cuerpo de Raito en el piso, con un hermoso y rojizo chichón adornando su cabeza.

—Bebe la de Yui— fue todo lo que respondí.

Ayato, u "Ore-sama" como le gustaba auto-proclamarse, me lanzó una mirada fulminante. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de servir de alimento en esos momentos, ya que Reiji y Kanato se habían encargado de dejarme anémica hace poco menos de una hora. Y no importaba cuanto jugo o lo que sea me dieran, mi estado anémico seguía igual.

—Déjenla descansar— Ordenó Reiji. Abrí la ojos ante la sorpresa.— El suministro de sangre que posee apenas si le alcanza para sobrevivir, y me temo que los suministros que le administramos no son muy efectivos.

Ayato chasqueó la lengua antes de dirigirse a Yui, proclamando su sangre. Ella le lanzó un comentario picado y él se enfurruñó.

Decidí que un buen paseo en los jardines me aliviaría un poco el mareo que presentaba desde hace más de una hora, por lo que salí en cuanto Ayato y Yui comenzaron a discutir.

Era un día hermoso. No entendía como estos vampiros no lo disfrutaban, casi nunca los veía salir afuera a excepción de las veces que hemos tenido que ir a clase. Al único que encontraba recostado en el césped era a Shu, pero solo me dedicaba a lanzarle miradas fascinadas... creo que él no lo notaba.

Tan concentrada estaba en ello que casi paso de largo al objeto de mis pensamientos; recostado nuevamente en el césped, con sus auriculares en sus oídos y aparente paz en sus facciones, Shu descansaba. Me quedé absorta al verlo tan pacífico, tan perfecto, tan estable... Parecía que nada podía perturbarlo.

Era tan irresistible y tan... diabólico.

—No sueles quitarle los ojos de encima— murmuró una voz cerca de mi oído.

Giré con tal rapidez que casi pierdo el equilibrio, pero Subaru, el responsable de ese murmullo, alcanzó a sujetarme del brazo como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratase. Miré de re-ojo a Shu, pero parecía profundamente dormido. Agradecí estar a una buena distancia de él.

—No... No sé de que me hablas— mentí mientras me alejaba un poco del Adonis recostado en el césped tan cómodamente como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

Subaru me siguió con aparente desinterés.

—Paseas para verlo dormir, incluso en el interior de nuestra mansión— afirmó. Era tan serio que no podía descifrar sus sentimientos.

—No es cierto— negué como niña chiquita.

Subaru pareció hacer ademán de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo; en lugar de ello, me miró de una forma muy peculiar que no pude descifrar, en realidad nadie me miró como lo hizo Subaru en esos momentos.

—Eres rara— sentenció.— Fijarte en Shu de esa forma... raro...— y se marchó.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Cuantas veces me habían llamado "rara"? Si mal lo recuerdo, hoy en el desayuno Kanato me llamó "rara" unas tres veces solo por querer mi pan con mantequilla.

—Si yo soy rara ¿Qué queda para el pobre de Kanato?— pensé en voz alta con cierta ironía.

Escuché un suave chistido, casi como una risa imperceptible de apenas medio segundo de duración. Giré sobre mis talones, y vi a Shu observarme desde el césped. Enrojecí.

—Bu-Buenos días— tartamudee.

Pero no me respondió, simplemente me siguió observando hasta cerrar los ojos. Me quedé helada antes de pensar en que había prometido a Yui ayudarla con un par de cosas del Instituto, por lo que salí disparada del jardín en dirección a su habitación.

Habían pasado días desde la última vez que me perdí por los pasillos, por lo que estaba increíblemente orgullosa de mi sentido de la orientación. Ahora sabía que para llegar a la habitación de Yui, debía seguir dos puertas hacia la derecha desde la habitación de Shu; para llegar a la cocina, debía de seguir por el pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación de Shu, pero antes de llegar debía girar hacia la izquierda y seguir hasta encontrar las escaleras; para encontrar la biblioteca, debía de entrar tres puertas antes por la parte izquierda antes de la habitación de Shu. Me avergonzaba mucho tomar su habitación como mi punto de referencia, pero esa habitación fue lo único que logré memorizar sin problemas.

Llegué a la habitación de Yui y toqué tres veces.

— ¡Pasa, por favor!— escuché la voz de mi nueva amiga.

Entré sin preámbulos, pero casi me caigo al piso al encontrarme esa... escena. Ayato estaba ahí, abrochándose el cinturón de su pantalón y con el torso completamente desnudo. Me sonrió de forma insinuante.

—Descuida, Teburu— dijo acercándose un poco a mi.— Aún me queda para ti...

—No quiero, gracias— contesté con rapidez antes de escabullirme de su mirada. Noté que Yui estaba sentada en su cama, con algunas partituras de canciones desplegadas sobre la misma.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con Música?— pregunté con cierta incredulidad. Música siempre se me dio muy bien, a diferencia de Matemáticas.

Yui asintió de forma distraída. Parecía muy concentrada en las partituras que tenía frente a sus narices, incluso ignoró a Ayato cuando este se despidió con un "Lo terminaremos en la noche, Chichinashi". Me senté a su lado y procuré no hablar.

Le eché una mirada curiosa a sus partituras; tenía entendido que para pasar el examen de Música, los de segundo año debían cantar una canción frente a todo el alumnado, pero debo de admitir que esperaba canciones fáciles para ellos.

Al fin, Yui dejó las partituras aún lado, me agarró las manos y casi me suplicó:

—Enséñame a cantar ¡Por favor!

La miré, incrédula. Me gustaba mucho la materia y era muy buena, pero de ahí a enseñar a cantar a alguien... Está bien, desde que llegué no había parado de cantar cuando solo está Yui, pero lo hacía a modo de hobby.

—Lo siento, Yui— Dije mientras desprendíamos nuestras manos.— Pero me he olvidado mencionar que no soy ninguna cantante profesional, es más, mi madrastra solía decirme que terminaría rompiendo los cristales de los vecinos si seguía cantando...

—Creí que ella era una arpía— mencionó volviendo a tomar sus partituras.

Me quedé pensando; todo lo que hizo Korin solo me ha perjudicado, y normalmente solía insultarme cuando algo me salía bien, así como se burlaba cuando algo me salía mal. Además, mi padre siempre me pedía que cantara para él. Así que en resumen... ¡Los ángeles debían de envidiarme! Bueno, no a ese grado pero debía de hacerlo más o menos aceptable.

Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora antes de decirle que aceptaba ser su maestra de canto.

* * *

><p>— ¿Por qué no podemos cantar en alguna de nuestras habitaciones?— pregunté muerta de vergüenza.<p>

Yui me había conducido hacia una especie de sala de juegos, el lugar favorito de Raito para molestar y de Shu para dormir. Divisé a Reiji sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en mano, a Ayato y a Raito jugando a los dardos, a Subaru observando el paisaje desde el alfeizar de la ventana, a Kanato murmurándole cosas intangibles a Teddy desde el suelo, y a Shu recostado en el otro sofá.

—Aquí hay mejor eco— respondió Yui ordenando sus partituras.— Aunque es una lástima que ellos no se hayan querido marchar— confesó.

Ayato y Raito habían dejado de jugar a los dardos y ahora estaban sentados junto a Kanato, esperando mi supuesta clase. Subaru y Shu parecían indiferentes, mientras que Reiji nos miraba de re-ojo.

—No quiero que _estos _estén presentes— me quejé mirando mal a todos, principalmente a Raito.

—Dijeron que no interrumpirían, descuida— me prometió Yui con una dulce sonrisa.

Supe, a través de la mirada de Reiji, que era cierto. ¡Pero pobre de ellos si se llegaban a burlar de mi!.

—Está bien— me rendí.— ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?

Yui comenzó a buscar entre sus partituras antes de sacar una en particular. Me la mostró y yo asentí.

— ¿No llegas a los tonos altos?— ella asintió.— Inténtalo.

Escuché atentamente como ella cantaba. Lo hacía muy bien, tenía una voz aguda pero muy dulce, aunque no llegaba a los tonos altos que exigía la canción.

Estuvimos cerca de una hora intentando que los alcanzara. Le demostré como se hacía, para mi gran vergüenza ya que todos tenían la mirada posada en mí, hasta Shu.

—Eso ha sido completamente hermoso, Yuri-chan— se admiró Yui. Me sonrojé ante el alago.

—Nada mal, Bitch-chan segunda— admitió Raito.

—Casi haces que hasta lo disfrute. Teburu— dijo Ayato con una gran sonrisa burlona.

—No es tan mala ¿Verdad, Teddy?— le preguntó Kanato a su osito.

—He escuchado peores— admitió Reiji, pero en realidad no me esperaba nada dulce por parte de él.

—Bastante... aceptable— opinó Subaru.

Shu me miraba fijamente, como si tratara de descifrar algo. Me sonrojé violentamente, pero él volvió a recostar su cabeza en el brazo del sofá y cerró sus ojos. No tenía puestos sus auriculares.

—No me molesta— fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Eso era un alago? No esperaba nada fuera de él, pero al menos un "Bien" o "No está mal" hubiese sido lindo, no un "No me molesta" tan seco como la única neurona que le quedaba a Raito.

Me concentré nuevamente en Yui. Al poco rato, Reiji y Kanato abandonaron la habitación, y Subaru no tardó en seguirlos. Raito se quedó un poco más, pero él y sus comentarios burlescos se fueron al presentarse el atardecer. Después de casi media hora, Ayato siguió su ejemplo.

Shu fue el único en quedarse, pero parecía demasiado dormido como para prestarnos atención. Al final, Yui logró alcanzar las notas exigidas.

—Gracias, Yuri-chan— dijo haciendo una reverencia.— Gracias a ti, lograré aprobar.

Negué con la cabeza a la vez que le sonreía con sinceridad. Yui casi no necesitó mi ayuda, solo necesitaba a alguien que aprobara su voz, que le dieran seguridad.

—No he hecho ninguna proeza, Yui— dije restándole importancia.— Todo lo has logrado por tus propios medios, yo solo te he alentado un poco.

Yui no se mostró muy segura de ello, pero tomó sus partituras y se marchó, no sin antes agradecerme nuevamente. Me quedé en esa habitación a solas con el dormido de Shu.

—Es una chica muy dulce.— Comenté para mi misma mientras admiraba los libros de la estantería.— Pero exagera un poco... casi ni he ayudado en nada y no soy tan buena en el canto...

—Te menosprecias demasiado— la voz de Shu casi hizo que me tropezara con mis propios pies. Se veía tan apetecible recostado de esa forma... ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?

—No es cierto— objeté.

Shu centró toda su atención en algún punto de mi rostro, parecía peculiarmente interesado en algo que yo no logré entender, pero tampoco es como si me esforzara en descubrir lo que pensaba. Era un libro cerrado y guardado bajo candado en un polvoroso baúl.

Para mi sorpresa, el vampiro se enderezó sutilmente hasta sentarse de un forma perezosa. Me acerqué un poco a él cuando, con un movimiento de mano, me lo indicó. Me tomó del hombro, acercándome aún más, y olfateó mi cuello. Sus dedos recorrieron esa extensión de piel hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Temblé en cuanto sus colmillos se incrustaron en mi piel. No me desagradaba en lo más mínimo que fuese Shu el que absorbiera mi sangre ya que él solo se contentaba con eso, no como Raito y Ayato que pretendían llegar un poco más _lejos _con sus manos, o Reiji y Kanato que preferían hacerme sufrir antes de succionar mi sangre, en caso de dejarme semi-muerta mucho mejor. Los únicos que no me hacían sufrir de esa manera eran Subaru y Shu... Siempre fueron la excepción.

Las manos de Shu me sostuvieron por los hombros mientras su cabello rubio, un poco anaranjado, me hacía cosquillas. Coloqué mis manos en su fuerte pecho para alejarlo, pero él solo me alzó, como si de una pluma se tratase, y me recostó sobre el sofá. Comenzó a succionar de nuevo y no pude evitar empujarlo con más fuerzas, pero él no hacía ni caso. Pensé en patearlo pero mis piernas estaban atrapadas entre las suyas.

—Shu-san...— murmuré con voz débil.— Para... por... por favor.

Se desprendió de mi cuello con delicadeza antes de lamer el lugar de la marca. Un hilo de sangre desprendía de sus labios, y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él sonrió.

—Los humanos sois tan... vulnerables.— acarició mi cuello con su lengua por segunda vez.— Pero tan apetecibles al mismo tiempo...

—Por favor... estoy muy débil...— intenté explicar.— Solo quiero irme a...

—Shu— Reiji apareció en el salón, y no vio a su hermano con buenos ojos pero... ¿Cuándo lo hacía?.— Está débil, déjala ir, tonto holgazán.

Shu lo miró con indiferencia antes de incorporarse. Me levanté casi al instante para salir corriendo, pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta...

—Fue muy interesante lo que dijo Subaru hoy temprano— mencionó con, al parecer, indiferencia.

Me sonrojé de tal manera que creí que me habían re-estabilizado la sangre. Balbucee algo intangible hasta para mi antes de salir corriendo del lugar. ¡¿Por qué siempre terminaba en vergüenza?!

* * *

><p>—Es mi fé religiosa, Ayato— se defendió Yui mientras apretaba aún más su crucifijo entre sus dedos.— No me interesa que...<p>

— ¡Soy tu Ore-sama! ¡Me elegiste a mi, por lo que eres de mi propiedad!— gritó Ayato.

Ho, no. Yui enrojeció de ira antes de dedicarle unas buenas palabras al gran "Ore-sama", y él no se quedaba atrás.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber elegido al egocéntrico de Ayato?— me pregunté.

Kanato, uno de los pocos civilizados en esa mesa, me sonrió.

—Son muy raros— fue todo lo que dijo.

Reiji, desde el extremo opuesto a mí, suspiró. No lo culpo por estar molesto, pero a estar alturas ya debía de estar completamente acostumbrado a ese comportamiento en la "pareja", principalmente a la hora de la cena.

—Me están irritando— lo escuché decir en voz baja.

Subaru, en un ataque aparentemente de rabia, golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que ésta se quebró, haciendo que los platos con comida se esparcieran por el suelo. Kanato y yo casi lloramos al ver ese suculento postre de chocolate desparramado en el suelo.

— ¡Genial! Nos quedamos sin cena— comentó Raito con sarcasmo.— Y ahora Kanato y Bitch-chan segunda están a punto de llorar.— añadió al vernos a Kanato y a mi arrodillados frente al postre de chocolate.

—A Teddy le hubiese encantado probarlo— comentó el peli-lila con voz depresiva.

Me incorporé y apunté a Subaru con el dedo índice.

—Tú... no tienes corazón.— afirmé.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio hasta que la odiosa voz de Reiji lo rompió.

—Es un asesino pero no lo culpas; ahora, derrama tu postre favorito y lo categorizas como "Peligroso"— dijo con cierta burla.— Eres mucho más tonta de lo que creí.

No le presté atención al resto de sus palabras absurdas... ¿A caso llamó a Subaru "asesino"?

— ¿También mataste a tu madre?— pregunté sin delicadeza alguna. Él me miró con frialdad.— ¡¿Qué pasa en esta familia?! ¡¿A caso está de moda asesinar a vuestras madres?!— exploté.

Kanato comenzó a destornillarse de la risa, a pesar de que el resto estaban serios y parecían más distantes de lo usual. Shu abrió los ojos, ya que pasó gran parte de la cena con ellos cerrados.

—Yo no asesiné a mi madre, Reiji la mandó a matar— mencionó de forma distraída.

—Pero estoy segura de que ganas no te faltaban— apunté. Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.— Ahora explíquenme... ¿Por qué mataron a sus madres? ¿Y cuando abrirán un grupo para las madrastras? Porque no me molestaría ser parte de ello, en absoluto...

Subaru volvió a estampar su puño, esta vez, contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y... ¿Culpa?. Kanato rió con mucha más fuerzas, él parecía pasárselo de lo lindo.

—Tú no entiendes...— me dijo Subaru con la ira apretando sus puños.— No sabes... No tienes idea... De lo que es matar a tu madre— dijo con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Y tú si, Subaru?— le cuestionó Raito con seriedad.

La furia se marchó de sus ojos topacios, y en su lugar se apoderó la culpa. Agachó la cabeza, como un niño deprimido, y caminó en dirección a la puerta bajo las atentas miradas nuestras.

—Físicamente... no— respondió antes de marcharse.

Nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Físicamente? Eso significaba que la madre de Subaru podría estar aún con... ¿Vida?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_¡Actualización un tanto tardía!_

_Quiero agradecerles su paciencia pero es que estuve ocupada con las inscripciones para el colegio y otros asuntos personales._

_Por suerte ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo, pero lo subiré recién el miércoles porque este lunes comienzo las clases [Inserte música dramática aquí] y bueno, es horrible._

_Entonces nos leeremos este miércoles._

_¡Un saludo y que sigan bien!_

_—Hoshikyo_


	4. Conejillo de Indias

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Cómo se encuentran? Tal y como siempre me pasa, tardé en actualizar. Pero tuve problemas con mi cuenta, y pues no pude conectarme. ¡Lo siento!_

_Pero al menos el capítulo ya estaba finalizado para cuando pude volver a conectarme._

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>― ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!― grité con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como su brazo apretaba aún más mi cintura, y su mano acariciaba mi pierna. Enrojecí.― ¡No es gracioso, Raito-san! ¡Bájame!<p>

Comencé a pegar patadas a diestra y siniestra, pero Raito sonrió de forma socarrona antes de amarrarme las piernas con su otra mano. En sus ojos se divisaba a la perfección un gran y estúpido rastro de diversión.

―Debes disculparte, Bitch-chan segunda― canturreó mientras paseábamos por el corredor.

Bufé ante tal ridiculez. Estaba de lo más tranquila en mi habitación, viendo el tiempo pasar, cuando Raito irrumpió, me colocó en su hombro como una bolsa de papas, y me sacó contra mi voluntad. Ahora me estaba cargando hacia un lugar que yo no sabia, y todo con el objetivo de pedirle disculpas a Subaru por mi "Comportamiento".

― ¿Desde cuando eres el rey de lo ético y lo moral?― le cuestioné ya dándome por vencida.

―Desde que Reiji me prometió que mañana en la mañana serás mía, siempre y cuando te obligue a pedir disculpas al malhumorado de Subaru― respondió con cierta diversión.

Rodee los ojos; No había hecho nada malo, desde mi punto de vista, pero Reiji se cansó de que Subaru esté encerrado en su habitación y sin proba bocado absolutamente de nada. Y, como era de esperarse, la supuesta culpa la tenía yo.

― ¿Desde cuando a Reiji, el rey de la crueldad, le importa Subaru?― pregunté de forma distraída.

Raito se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como meditando la respuesta.

―Desde hace... poco más de hora y media.

― ¿Y porqué tardó tanto en darse cuenta?― recordé que el enfrentamiento sobre las madres tuvo lugar hace tan solo... cuatro días. Desde entonces Subaru no ha salido de su habitación.

Raito no me contestó ya que Kanato apareció en mitad del pasillo, ladeando su cabeza como un pequeño y molesto curioso.

―Creí que Yuri-chan tenía piernas para caminar― mencionó de forma distraída.

Raito le acarició la cabeza antes de emprender nuevamente el camino. Noté como los ojos de Kanato se abrían con desmesura antes de soltar una risita diabólica.

― ¿A caso recuerdas que se llevan tan solo minutos?― le pregunté.

―Si, a veces.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. En todo el trayecto hasta donde sea que se encontraba Subaru, Raito no paraba de lanzar comentarios impropios de mis piernas o intentar acariciarlas. Le estuve gritando todo el trayecto, en conclusión.

Llegamos a una parte del corredor en donde casi no había iluminación. Raito, después del sexto manotazo que le propiné, me bajó y me señaló una de las puertas como la de Subaru.

―Suerte, Bitch-chan II― canturreó a modo de despedida.

¡Qué ridículo! No había hecho nada malo en comparación con lo que ellos me hacían; está bien, admito que Subaru ha sido el más decente y el que mejor me ha tratado, y tal vez yo fui un ¿poquito? directa con esas preguntas y comentarios, pero la sutileza nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

Además, no podían esperar que tuviera una buena visión sobre los vampiros. Seres chupa sangre que son repudiados hasta por los Santos, y temidos incluso por los altos rangos de la oscuridad. Siempre se los define como seres apuestos pero de temer, cuya única ambición en la vida es clavar los colmillos a cual persona se les cruzara.

Mientras meditaba frente a la puerta desgastada de caoba, recordé un minucioso y muy ruidoso detalle llamado Amy. Mi mejor amiga, desde de los tiempos prehistóricos, era fanática de los vampiros o todo aquello que se considere "Sobrenatural". Imaginé que estos seis vampiros le quitarían el sueño, añadiéndole también que eran unos bombones... de chocolate amargo, pero bombones.

Dejé mis cavilaciones y toqué tres veces.

― ¿Subaru? Soy yo, Yuriko― nada de nada.

Toqué otras tres veces pero nadie me atendió. Ya un poco cansada y malhumorada, comencé a pegar patadas.

― ¡Que me abras, dije!― grité.

―No es necesario.

Giré de forma tan brusca que caí al piso alfombrado. Subaru estaba detrás mío, no en su habitación. Se veía mucho más pálido de lo habitual, y sus ojos carmesí centellaban con debilidad. Parecía agotado.

― ¿Qué... Cómo...? Tú... ¿Cuando...?― intentaba formar una oración decente. Intento fallido.

Subaru me miró con cierto apremio antes de indicarme que entrara a su habitación. Su "guarida" era muy elegante, llena de muebles antiguos y tapizado de colores neutros. El lugar estaba impecable, hasta me dio lástima pisar la mullida alfombra.

Con un gesto de mano, me indicó que me sentara en una de las antiguas sillas de madera. Yo lo obedecí y él se sentó en la silla del frente.

― ¿A qué has venido?― preguntó con aparente desinterés.

―Etto... a disculparme, creo― omití la parte de Raito, Reiji y el secuestro.

Subaru hizo un sonido con la boca que, de cierta forma, me recordó a Shu cuando algo le hacía gracia.

― ¿"Creo"? Eso solo hace que tu disculpa no sea sincera, al menos no al completo― mencionó.

Iba a objetar, pero un cuadro centrado cerca de una de las ventanas me llamó la atención. En ese cuadro exquisitamente marcado, una señora de belleza inigualable me sonreía. Pero no era su belleza o su elegancia lo que me llamó la atención, sino su extraordinario parecido con el joven que tenía frente a mí.

―Christa― leí el nombre que posaba en el marco dorado.― Ella era tu madre ¿Cierto?

Subaru asintió. Sus ojos carmesí, idénticos a los de su madre, no se despegaban de mis movimientos. Parecía dudoso con respecto a algo. Me recordó mucho a la mirada de mi hermano cuando la arpía de Korin nos separó, y eso hizo que algo en mi interior se quebrara.

Intenté tranquilizar mi respiración, no quería parecer débil frente a Subaru, por más amable que haya sido en mi estadía. Mostrar debilidad ante extraños, según mi padre, era una completa falla.

― ¿En dónde estabas?― intenté cambiar de tema.

―Necesitaba alimentarme― respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Murmuré un suave "ah" antes de caminar hacia las ventanas, las cuales ofrecían una esplendorosa vista al jardín, el cual estaba todo cubierto de barro debido a la tormenta que azotó en el día de ayer.

―Entonces...― Subaru me incitó a seguir con un gesto de cabeza.― ¿Me perdonas?

―Aún no me has ofrecido ninguna disculpa.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, odiaba disculparme.

―Lamento haber tocado un tema profundo y con tal poca sutileza, incluso fui un poco ruda― me disculpé haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

El vampiro pareció sopesar mis palabras hasta que, de imprevisto, hizo una mueca que interpreté como una sonrisa.

―Estamos en la misma situación― mencionó con cierta distracción en su tono.― Ambos perdimos.

Analicé sus palabras con sumo cuidado; parecía que no quiso decir exactamente eso, en realidad parecía querer decir todo lo contrario.

― ¿De qué hablas?― volví a tomar asiento.

― ¿De qué murió tu padre?― me quedé helada.

Ciertamente, no había meditado la muerte de papá desde que me lo anunciaron, y prefería no pensar en ello. El tan solo saber que ahora estaba enterrado...Cuando hace apenas dos meses me decía que me quería... Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante su recuerdo.

―Fue asesinado― confesé― Salía de su oficina y pasaron dos hombres en un auto... Fue todo muy rápido.

Subaru asintió; no esperaba ninguna muestra de afecto por parte de él, ni palabras consoladoras... Simplemente no era su naturaleza, por más bondadoso que sea en ocasiones, o por más bipolar, mejor dicho.

― ¿Descubrieron a los asesinos?― su voz me sonó un poco lejana.

―No lo sé― admití. Mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.― Korin se encargó de enviarme lejos mucho antes de poder creer que él ya no volverá.

Le sonreí. No era mi típica sonrisa sarcástica o tranquilizadora, era una sonrisa que simplemente no llegaba a mis ojos. Le había visto a Subaru implementarla tantas veces que no pude evitar regalarle una.

Y él, fiel creador de esa sonrisa, supo que no estaba bien.

―Sé que no fue tu intención herirme, Yuriko― acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el pasa-brazo de madera.― Eres una buena chica, muy terca a veces pero mereces más que los insufribles que están acá.

―Todos tienen su lado amable― murmuré más para mí misma.

Un golpe sordo me dio a entender que Subaru había golpeado uno de sus muebles con su fuerza mínima.

―Son... idiotas―gruñó.― Es por eso que me molesté contigo...

Fruncí el ceño, nuevamente me confundían.

― ¿Por qué te molestaste conmigo?― indagué.

Me miró directamente a los ojos. Noté cada uno de sus movimientos: Como se levantaba, como caminaba lentamente hacia mi, como acercaba su rostro al mío, y como acarició suavemente mi mejilla con la yema de sus fríos dedos.

―Me molestó que me tratases igual a _ellos._― aclaró.

Por "ellos" se refería a, claro está, sus "queridos" hermanos.

― ¿Y cómo esperas que te trate?― cuestioné.― Agradezco que siempre me hayas tratado con gentileza, y te he tratado de devolver un poco de lo que me das. Pero, al fin y al cabo, por ti corre el mismo deseo que ellos... Mi sangre.

Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, pero esta vez aproximó aún más su rostro. Pude sentir su aliento fresco.

― ¿Alguno de ellos te trataría con la misma sensibilidad?

Debía admitir que... no. Tal vez Raito... no, ese no; Ayato... ni en mis mejores sueño; Reiji... Tal vez para fingir frente a los demás; Kanato... cuando los infiernos se congelen; Shu... aunque en verdad lo deseaba, sabía que no. Creo que habría más posibilidades de que Teddy me declare amor eterno antes de que los otros pensaran como Subaru.

Pero él parecía muy distinto. Noté como sus labios iban acercándose peligrosamente a los míos y, por reflejo, lo esquivé.

― ¿A caso estás enfermo?― pregunté al notar un ligero tambaleo en él. Además, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.― Hum... ¿Los vampiros se pueden emborrachar?

No tuve tiempo para contestarme; Subaru se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mi pero logré correr hacia la puerta. Corrí por los pasillos hasta chocar con una figura muy conocida: Reiji.

―Veo que ha funcionado tal y como lo esperaba― dijo mientras agitaba un pequeño frasco de cristal con un líquido amarillento dentro.― Hacer que los vampiros se desaten ante sus propios impulsos no suele ser fácil, pero agradezco a Subaru por prestarse a este experimento― dio media vuelta pero añadió.― Tú también lo hiciste bien, eres una excelente conejillo de indias.

Me quedé sola en el pasillo, bajo la tenue luz de las lámparas. ¿Conejillo... de indias?

* * *

><p>―No soy el estúpido conejillo de nadie― mascullé en voz baja.<p>

Después de ese "episodio", decidí salir a tomar aire fresco. Me daba igual que todo estuviese lleno de barro y que mi vestido color celeste pasara a marrón, el aire fresco era lo único que me relajaba.

Caminé de forma distraída por los matorrales hasta legar a la fuente, llevándome una gran sorpresa. Sin importar que quedara empapado después, Shu estaba dormido sobre el borde de la fuente. Parecía estar inmerso en un profundo sueño, con sus facciones de ángel relajadas y sus audífonos puestos.

Miré con curiosidad esos audífonos. Siempre los llevaba puestos, incluso en la bañera el segundo día de mi estadía. No se separaba, era como una parte de él.

Pero siempre tuve la inmensa curiosidad de saber lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Música clásica? ¿Hip-Hop? ¿O un tango?, Tal vez Electro o un poco de Rock.

No pude aguantarlo por ni un segundo más; caminé con decisión,y con cuidado de no despertarlo, y me puse uno de sus audífonos en mi oreja. Al escuchar lo que él escuchaba... me sonrojé violentamente.

― ¿A caso pensabas que escuchaba baladas románticas?― cuestionó con un dejo de burla.

El infeliz estaba despierto, y me miraba con mucha curiosidad y cierta diversión. Mi sonrojo aumentó y me alejé unos pasos de él pero, para mi mala suerte, choqué contra la fuente y me caí directo al agua.

― ¿Tenías calor?― preguntó mientras me tendía su mano.

La rechacé y salí a gatas del agua.

―Pervertido― mascullé mientras intentaba secar mi cabello. Él sonrió de medio lado.― Escuchas... escuchas gemidos de mujeres― me volví a sonrojar.

―Me ayudan a dormir― se excusó.

― ¡Entonces escucha canciones de cuna!― le recomendé muerta de vergüenza.― Eso es... anormal, inmoral...

No pude seguir con mi plática sobre la moralidad. Sentí como unos brazos me atrapaban y me recostaban sobre la hierba, haciendo que la fuente nos tapara ante las miradas curiosas de cualquiera.

Shu recorrió con sus níveos dedos mi piel, desde mi mejilla hasta mi clavícula.

―Son solo gemidos― me susurró cerca de mi oído.― ¿A caso... sientes celos?

Estuve tentada en reír pero no por su pregunta, sino porque su nariz me hacía cosquillas. Aún así, muerta de vergüenza como ya estaba, intenté separarlo nuevamente de mí pero no cedió... de nuevo.

―Ya, Shu ¿Quieres sangre?― pregunté con cierto aburrimiento.

Sentí perfectamente como su abdomen se recostaba sobre el mío, y una de sus manos bajó "casualmente" hacia una de mis piernas.

―No tengo deseos de sangre― rozó ligeramente sus labios con los míos. Apenas fue un toque― Esta vez mis deseos van más allá... Me apeteces pero de otra forma...

¿Han notado el intenso color rojizo en el cabello de Ayato? Bueno, digamos que mi rostro estaba del mismo tono. Me moví un tanto incómoda, pero él apresó mis muñecas y me las sujetó justo arriba de mi cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a escuchar otro compilado de tus gemidos favoritos?― pregunté para sacarme de ese aprieto.

Sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiese pero mi cuerpo se estremezca.

―Hum... ahora que lo pienso...― posó sus labios en mi cuello.― Debería castigarte por quitarme uno de mis audífonos.

Sentí como pasaba su pálida mano un poco más arriba de mi falda. Intenté detenerlo pero no me lo permitió, incluso se dio la libertad de dejar un recorrido de besos por mi cuello. La cosa estaba subiendo de tono, y no lo encontraba muy decente que suceda en el jardín, entre el barro y los rosales.

―Shu― murmuré casi sin voz.

Por un lado, tenía terror a lo que podía llegar a suceder si Shu no se detenía pero, por otro lado, quería averiguarlo.

Sus labios mordieron mi lóbulo izquierdo.

―Esos gemidos me tranquilizan de cierta forma.― confesó en un suave susurro.― Pero los que más deseo escuchar... Son los tuyos.

* * *

><p>Pov Yui<p>

― ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Gané!― canturree de lo más feliz.

Ayato analizó cada una de las piezas de ajedrez antes de tirar el tablero por los aires. Se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y se enfurruñó.

―Hiciste trampa― me acusó.

―Eso no es cierto― negué, muy ofendida.― Es más, yo...

Las puertas se abrieron. Yuriko, con su vestido lleno de barro y varias hojas adornando su cabello castaño, entró como alma que lleva al diablo. Se tiró en su cama y apagó la luz, dejándonos a Ayato y a mi en penumbra.

―Casi se me olvidó que compartes habitación con Teburu― mencionó mientras observaba a mi amiga.

― ¿Ocurrió algo, Yuri-chan?― pregunté con toda amabilidad.

Yuriko levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y sus orbes azules estaban llenos de lágrimas.

―Los hombres... idiotas― murmuró con los puños apretados a causa de la rabia.

Eso solo me dejó con más dudas.

**...**

_¡Ahora si!_

_Mejor esta vez no prometo actualización en un determinado día porque no puedo asegurar que mañana comenzaré con el siguiente capítulo, o que para el próximo domingo tendré listo otros tres. Simplemente puedo prometer que esta historia no quedará inconclusa, pero no puedo prever el siguiente capítulo por una simple razón: Estaré fuera de Fanfiction por un corto tiempo (Un mes, más o menos), por razones personales. Sé lo que deben estar pensando "Eso dicen muchos y siempre la terminan abandonando", pero lo mío es cuestiones personales. Además, siempre fui una persona que termina lo que comienza, sin mencionar que también odio cuando dejan inconclusa una historia._

_Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido por hoy. Si tengo tiempo, prometo una actualización rápida._

_¡Espero poder comunicarme pronto!_

_Los quiere..._

_-Hoshikyo._

_Pd: ¿Alguien ha visto el anime "Hakuouki"? ¡Es altamente recomendable por... mi! ^^_

_Pd2: ¡Casi se me olvida! Muchas gracias a **Alice0623 **__por la idea de Shu y los auriculares :)_


End file.
